Eu Não Vivo Sem Você
by JenKrushnic
Summary: ' Tudo bem Dean, eu vou procurar o Cas pra você.' Dean's POV


Os olhos de Castiel me culpavam, mas ele permanecia calado.

_Não me olhe assim! Faça o que quiser comigo, mas nunca mais me olhe assim, Castiel!

Ele permaneceu calado, mas o olhar continuava lá, me acusando de algo que eu tinha feito e que não me orgulhava. A raiva tomando posse de todo meu corpo.

_Falei pra não me olhar assim, anjo maldito!

Eu o empurrei até a parede, o socando mesmo sabendo que não haveria dor nem reação dele.

_Olha o que fez com minha vida. Você a destruiu!

Ele baixou os olhos encarando os próprios pés. A voz dele soou tão baixa que eu só pude escutar porque estava bem próximo a ele.

_Perdão, Dean. Eu não...

_Suma daqui! Suma da minha vida e nunca mais apareça.

Eu ouvi o farfalhar de asas e ele desapareceu enquanto uma lágrima escorria em sua face. Meu peito doía e eu tinha certeza que morreria agora, sem ele.

Senti minhas lágrimas caindo, mas eu não conseguia levantar as mãos e enxugá-las.

_Dean!

Fechei os olhos, e ele falou baixo:

_Você está bem?

_Não, Bobby. E eu acho que nunca vou ficar bem.

Abri os olhos e encarei-o.

_Onde está o Sam?

Perguntou quando se deu conta de que ele não estava lá.

_Eu não sei, Bobby. Eu não sei... De mais nada.

Peguei minha jaqueta e tava saindo porta afora quando ele me parou, falando:

_Dean, o que está pensando em fazer? Aonde vai?

Eu ri irônico enquanto passava por ele.

_Eu também não sei disso, Bobby.

E sai enquanto ele me olhava assustado. Entrei no Impala e dirigia a toda velocidade para fora da cidade.

_Meu anjo se foi. Meu anjo se foi.

Eu chorava enquanto desviava dos carros na estrada

_A culpa é minha, só minha. Minha culpa.

Minha vista embaçou e só vi o borrão do que parecia ser uma caminhonete, vir em minha frente, eu não fiz questão de desviar.

* * *

><p>'<em>Dean... Dean Winchester... Venha pra mim... Dean'<em>

Acordei com a imagem de Castiel em minha cabeça, sua voz ainda era nítida, e eu podia ouvi-la a cada segundo me pedindo para ir com ele.

A porta se abriu e eu vi Castiel entrar, o semblante sério, a postura ereta. A presença dele fez o quarto parecer pequeno.

_Pensei ter falado para não me encontrar mais, Castiel. Ouve mesmo o que eu falo?

Virei o rosto em direção a janela, tentando de todos os modos não olhar aquela face. O quarto de hospital era absurdamente branco, e minha cabeça pareceu girar pelo movimento muito rápido que executei para não precisar encará-lo.

_Desculpe, Senhor Winchester. Eu sou a enfermeira Clara. Os remédios devem estar fazendo com que veja coisas ou pessoas que não existem.

Olhei pra ela e realmente não era o anjo que tinha entrado, e sim aquela mulher japonesa, baixinha, rechonchuda e de cabelos curtíssimos, com uma voz serena e calma.

_Me desculpe. Eu acho que a pancada foi forte demais.

Ela sorriu de leve.

_É uma grande sorte que você tenha sobrevivido, pois na velocidade em que estava... A caminhonete do outro moço ficou completamente destruída.

_Oh meu Deus! Como ele está? Eu o matei?

Minhas mãos foram parar na cabeça e eu me desesperei. Como tinha sido estúpido, estava tão revoltado com a minha vidinha que acabei pondo em risco a vida de um inocente.

_Senhor, acalme-se. Está tudo bem com ele. Ele só precisou levar uns pontos no braço, nada grave. Não se preocupe.

Soltei a respiração, nem mesmo notando que a tinha prendido.

_Agora eu vou lhe dar um remedinho, você vai dormir um pouco e não vai se preocupar, está bem?

Dizia com uma voz infantil enquanto colocava um liquido transparente dentro de um cano que entrava em minha veia por meio de uma agulha.

_Aham.

Eu sentia meus olhos cedendo lentamente, e quando voltei a falar não reconheci minha voz, tão baixa e rouca que estava.

_Será que pode abrir a janela, por favor?

_Claro.

Ela sorriu escancarando a janela, lá fora o céu de um azul limpo me fez lembrar dos olhos dele.

_Obrig...

Não consegui terminar de falar, porque uma dormência repentina tomava conta de meu corpo. O maldito cheiro do anjo entrou com vento e eu adormeci vendo Castiel aparecer na beirada da cama. Ele sorria.

* * *

><p>O teto continuava branco.<p>

_Pensei que nunca mais acordaria rapaz.

Bobby estava sentado perto da janela, me olhava fixamente. Eu queria perguntar tanta coisa a ele, mas não conseguia. Queria perguntar se ele sabia de Castiel, se o anjo tinha vindo me ver ou se tinha ao menos falado com ele. Minha voz não saia. Parecia um daqueles pesadelos horríveis em que você não tem controle do próprio corpo.

_Quer saber quem te trouxe e como eu sabia que você estava aqui, não é?

Eu concordei minimamente com a cabeça e ele pareceu entender que meus movimentos não estavam normais ainda.

_Josh, o cara da caminhonete te trouxe já que ele conseguia andar e você estava desacordado. Ele ligou pra mim, ainda bem que colocou meu número na discagem rápida, Dean.

Ouvi tudo atentamente, perguntei-me se Sammy sabia que eu estava ali, e antes que eu pudesse pensar em qualquer resposta, Bobby continuou:

_Tem alguém querendo lhe ver.

A única pessoa que me veio no pensamento foi Castiel, mas então Sammy colocou a cabeça pra dentro do quarto. Ele apertava os dedos, um claro sinal de nervosismo.

_Vou deixar vocês conversarem.

Bobby saiu fechando a porta.

_Sam... my.

Minha voz saiu fraca. As imagens da nossa briga enchendo minha cabeça. Lembrava de mandá-lo ir embora, lembrava dele batendo a porta enquanto saia apenas com uma mochila nas costas. Lembrava de Castiel, de seus olhos me acusando por expulsar o Sam, minha única família. Lembrava-me também de mandar Castiel ir embora de minha vida. Meus olhos arderam, e uma lagrima desceu por minha face esquerda.

_Me desculpa, Dean. Eu não queria brigar com você. Ainda mais por uma banalidade idiota.

_T-tudo bem, Sam...

Minha voz começando a voltar ao normal.

_Faz uma coisa por mim?

_O que Dean?

_Sam, você precisa achar o anjo. Ache aquele maldito e traga-o nem que seja arrastado pra cá. Diga que estou morrendo, diga que preciso dele.

Ele me olhou preocupado. Eu nunca pedia por nada, e agora implorava a presença de um anjo.

A dormência começou a voltar e ouvi Sam falar, como se estivesse bem distante.

_Tudo bem Dean, eu vou procurar o Cas pra você.

Meus olhos fecharam-se, e o anjo apareceu em minha mente com seus olhos azuis e sua feição inocente e eu dormi pensando nele.

* * *

><p>Quando acordei novamente ele estava lá, e eu sabia que estava ficando louco vendo Castiel em todo canto.<p>

_Cas... Você está me enlouquecendo seu maldito.

Eu queria tocá-lo, mas sabia que era apenas mais uma alucinação, conseqüência daquele remédio que aquela enfermeira estava me entupindo.

Encarei-o, me sentindo idiota pelo que estava a ponto de fazer.

_Vou fingir que você é real, vou fingir que você é mesmo o meu Castiel.

Eu disse a imagem perfeita dele.

_Sabe... – comecei. – Eu me apaixonei de verdade por você. Pelos seus sorrisos, pela sua boca, pelos seus beijos, pelo seu corpo. Eu me apaixonei por tudo que compõe você.

Minhas lágrimas caiam, mas eu não estava me importando. Pela primeira vez em anos eu tinha realmente um motivo forte pra deixá-las sair.

_Você não sabe o quanto eu me arrependo por ter te mandado ficar longe. Você o quanto eu queria ter você perto de novo.

Eu sorri triste.

_Eu queria tanto sentir você perto de mim novamente, Castiel. Você... É a melhor coisa que aconteceu na minha vida...

Ele continuava sério ao pé da cama.

_Eu sou real, Dean.

_E em troca... Você me faz ficar louco.

Eu o ignorei, terminando meu monólogo comigo mesmo.

Bobby entrou de repente, e ao contrário das outras vezes, o Castiel que eu projetava em minha frente não desapareceu.

_Estou vendo que Sam conseguiu achar o anjo, hein.

Eu olhei para ele e depois pra imagem de Castiel que não desaparecia, o que estava me deixando nervoso. Respirei fundo e ignorei o moreno, voltando minha atenção ao Bobby.

_ Onde ele está?

Meu coração batendo rápido demais.

_Ora, Dean, você bateu a cabeça e pelo que eu saiba não ficou cego. Castiel está bem na sua frente.

_Eu disse que era real, Dean.

Certo, ele disse sim. Castiel agora sentava na cama, sorrindo.

_Bobby... Será que eu e Dean podemos conversar... A sós?

_Claro, até porque, quem sou eu pra impedir alguma coisa não é mesmo?

Ele saiu, e Castiel aproximou-se mais, ficando a centímetros de mim. Eu podia sentir meu rosto esquentar a medida que ele aproximava-se, e Castiel fazia isso tão lentamente que pareceu uma eternidade até que ele quase encostasse seu nariz no meu.

_Dean?

_O que?

Minha voz rouca denunciando meu constrangimento por ter dito tudo aquilo imaginando que ele era apenas fruto da minha fértil imaginação. Eu baixei a cabeça não conseguindo olhá-lo, ele levantou meu rosto com as duas mãos em minha face.

_Não te deixei louco.

Eu me perdia naquela imensidão azul.

_Você me mandou deixá-lo. Eu apenas obedeci.

_Eu não queria ter dito aquilo.

Ele sorriu, passando a mão pela minha face, sentindo os pelos ásperos da barba que estava sem fazer.

_Nunca mais faça isso, Dean. Porque mesmo você me mandando embora, eu não conseguiria me afastar totalmente de você. – Ele colocou a mão em cima da cicatriz que tinha em meu ombro, cicatriz conquistada quando ele tirou-me do Inferno. – Nós temos um laço, lembrasse? E mesmo você não podendo ver, porque é humano, eu o vejo. Ele está em volta do seu pulso e do meu. Este laço nos uniu pra sempre.

Eu suspirei.

_Cas...

_Por favor, eu não quero me sentir vazio novamente, Dean.

Eu o puxei pra um abraço, enquanto sussurrava nos ouvidos do meu anjo.

_Eu nunca vou deixar você ir, Cas. Eu prometo que nunca mais vou te mandar embora. Eu preciso de você. Eu te amo.

Ele sorriu, e ainda abraçado a mim, disse baixo:

_Era pra ser diferente. Eu quem deveria cuidar de você, mas está acontecendo exatamente o contrário.

Eu suspirei e meu coração pareceu não caber em minha caixa torácica, tão grande que estava parecia querer explodir. Ele aproximou seus lábios dos meus. O gosto dele inundando minha boca, me fazendo acreditar que cada vez que o beijava era uma nova sensação.

_Pra alegria geral, deu tudo certo no final!

Olhei rápido pra porta vendo Sammy e Bobby com sorrisos largos enquanto entravam no quarto. Sammy com cinco balões coloridos nas mãos.

_Éh...

Castiel concordou sorrindo, não parecia se importar. Eu ainda totalmente envergonhado pela situação constrangedora em que eles nos pegaram. Sam pareceu ler meus pensamentos.

_Tudo bem, Dean... Eu já sabia e o Bobby também.

Ele disse como se fosse muito óbvio eu e Castiel estarmos juntos.

_Como?

Não tinha como eu ficar mais vermelho, meu rosto pegando fogo.

_Você vive gemendo o nome do Cas, quando ta dormindo.

Castiel sorria ainda mais.

_Sem falar que essa pose toda de machão, faz mesmo parecer que está tentando compensar alguma coisa.

_Bobby me ouviu gemer o nome do Cas também?

_Não. Aquele dia no meu ferro velho vocês. Vocês lambuzaram um dos carros, sem falar que os gemidos eram bem escandalosos.

_Como sabe que foi a gente?

E eu levei a mão à testa sabendo que tinha acabado de ma dedurar.

_Por isso. Você acabou de confirmar minhas suspeitas.

Todos riram, e Castiel entrelaçou as mãos com as minhas, depois se aproximou de meu ouvido sussurrando:

_O que importa é que estamos juntos agora, e não existe quem possa nos separar.

Eu sorri e ele me falou de novo:

_Eu te amo, Dean.

_Eu também, Cas.

Meus olhos se enchendo de lágrimas mais uma vez. Bobby saiu arrastando Sam com ele, enquanto Castiel voltava a colar seus lábios nos meus.


End file.
